


Recipe

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [48]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has cookies, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe

Kylo watches as Poe slips through the Triangle of Death, pulling utensils and ingredients out without seeming to need to steer his own course. It’s like watching a ballet dancer pirouette through the room; every gesture, every movement is precisely calculated for maximum efficiency. An arch here, a reach there… Up on his toes, placing a bag between his teeth to be dropped lightly down. 

The Knight keeps back, after the first bodily contact. When he tries to check what’s needed and assist, he ends up making things infinitely slower, so it’s a false economy. Poe doesn’t even look where he’s grabbing half the time, and Kylo envies his Forceless grace. 

One day he’ll master the kitchen. 

“Where’s the recipe?”

“Huh? Oh. In my head. Dad taught me.”

How is he going to know what to do? Hell. He follows where Poe points, then takes up the knife and veggies. He knows knives. This will be better. 

“Slice as thinly as you can.”

“How much?”

To his horror, Poe grabs a handful from the bags and drops it into a pile. 

“That should do,” Poe appraises. 

“You’d be a terrible Jedi, Poe.”

“That’s why you love me,” his pilot grins. 

Well, it always tastes wonderful. The end result is the important part. He slices as directed, and opens his mouth for the corner of cheese Poe saves for him. 

Cooking together is nice; Kylo even likes the apron Poe got as a joke. He washes the knife and board, and stands behind him with arms around his lover as the pot slowly heats. 

“Remember to leave room for cookies.”

Oh, yes. Kylo had forgotten those. “I always have room for cookies…” Even if he’s about to burst.


End file.
